Better entry to 'Why you would make the best moderator' Contest For JM
by The Fabulous Frazzle
Summary: This is the better version of my entry, according to reviews. This document is directed and related to Jade mountain Academy, a Forum based on Wings Of Fire by Tui T Sutherland.


Why would I make the best moderator?

Why would I make the best modermellon? Well, that kind of responsibility takes certain qualities. Qualities that I guarantee will describe me perfectly. Respect, power, and control are what is needed to be a powerful leader, and I grasp the essence of all three. My resources extend to infinite lengths, and my worth is unmeasurable. To lead others to success, you need to be successful yourself, and I know how to win, at everything. No matter what, I will prevail, and be able to prevent casualties, and chaos. I am able to find a resolution to any problem, and am able to find a compromise at any time. When giving any source of power, to any sort of person, you need to trust them, and for them to trust you, you first need to trust them, and would I give so much personal information to someone I don't trust? The answer is no, and I respect the fact that I am able to be confident that my information isn't just thrown into oblivion and wasted. Trust is a powerful thing, and I feel like I have portrayed how trustworthy I am in many a situation, and after every ending, I'm still ready to recognize a friend, and be recognized as a friend at every turn.

Canadians are polite, but don't let you push them around (Or else we will burn your Whitehouse) And those are all qualities that a Modermellon needs to successfully do their job, day to day. I am a consistent and strong human being, this fact, of course being proved true many times. I know how to deal with every problem. I am able to remain calm, during every situation, and deal with the problem correctly. Seeing every point of view is important to really find out what happened, and you must be patient and acceptance to do that. Patience is another quality of mine. Sometimes I can get restless, but can keep my cool as long is needed. I am willing to accept everyone, even If I do have my opinions on certain things, I am able to look past them when needed, and see the real picture. I have an impeccable memory, and can remember important events and documents when needed. My intelligence is slightly higher than average, not that it is a very important fact. But sometimes, you need a bit of smarts to deal with certain problems, and other events. There are many reasons why I would make the best modermellon, and the list doesn't end here.

USING ALL CAPS DOESN'T ALWAYS SOLVE THE PROBLEM, especially when it's overused. And when two people are just using that annoying strategy to solve their issues, somethings wrong. There is always a peaceful solution to a problem, even if it's not always the easiest way. But it is always achievable. And you need to be prepared and flexible, especially when the views are very different. I for one, can always look the other way when I need to, and if someone makes the wrong choice, I will not stand for it. My counsel is also valuable, And I always have my opinion on whatever the matter may be. But for me to share it would be the admins choice.

I get involved. Being a part of things is important. You need to understand the situation to do something about it, and if you never get involved and participate, you'll never be able to function as successfully. Being truthful is important, and you can't be trusted to tell the truth, you can't be as useful as someone who does, and I would never lie in a serious situation. I am capable in many different fields, and can be counted on to do many things, such as: Environmental surveying, Painting, Tiling, Coding, Image manipulation, Landscaping, And any other jobs. My usefulness never has any limits, and I can always find some way to please anyone and any tastes. Oh, and I almost forgot, I am Fabulous, beyond measure, and that is another quality that a Modermellon must have to be able to properly execute their moderator duties on a daily basis. So as I continue to explain to you why I would be the obvious choice for this excellent position, I will allow you to continue reading and make your choice final.

I have freckles, and you can always trust a guy with freckles. I also have glasses, so you know I must be smart and be able to deduce situations with ease. I have a pikachu hat. I come from a strong Russian heritage, and that gives even my history a proud standing. I can multitask, and can complete multiple projects at once, for example, I am on youtube, Jade mountain, and typing this all at once, and making great progress. I also have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, which can come in handy….. Sometimes. Wanting everything to be perfect means, a more organized forum, and files, as well as living space, which would improve production. I am a profound leader, with great authority, and potential. Free speech is a human right, and I don't mean to oppress it, especially when it is unnecessary.

I would never abuse the power that would come with Modermellon status, especially when it would affect others in an unfair way. I am present on this forum whenever possible. And that is not stalkerish, in any way. I just seem to have wifi most of the day, and lots of free time. With all this time available, I would be approachable at any moment, and can be there to help anyone whenever they need it. I am organized, and keep track of all happenings on the forum, and I haven't even been made a modermellon yet! I was born to do it! But in all seriousness, I keep track of all the timezones in the world, to best determine who will be on when, and plan effectively. Also, once I fell down a hole, and as I sat there, I thought about life and effective plans and strategies, just in case. So the list of my amazing Modermellon qualities go on, but they don't stop here….

I have experience in many situations, and I know the possible outcomes. This is the quality of prior knowledge, something many people have, but don't use, because it's never the most relevant thing to them. But to me it is one of the most valuable sources of information that you can posses when dealing with a situation. I have a dog named Sochi. I am a skilled musician, and that increases creativity, ability and makes many things easier in life. I am Canadian. I am a born leader with a strong presence, and am usually selected to be a representative in many activities. I have a eye for detail and quality, making me useful for reading or surveying anything. I only recently discovered that coffee tastes good and keeps you awake, so I'll probably be on a lot more frequently now.

I've had plenty of experience with computer technology, and social networking, especially with lots of people involved. I have a red shirt so when I get stabbed by one of you stalkers, nobody will know! So I will continue doing my job as I bleed out! Another fact, is that I have many friends that are very capable with social networking, more specifically Wattpad and Fanfiction at my disposal. My shoes are green. I may or may not plan detailed trips of places I want to go just in case I ever need to go there, and am ready to pack and leave in under one hour of notification. I watch Sherlock. I, for some reason, memorize Shakespeare and many other works just in case I need to quote them for any situation. I have a machete that you can borrow.

I can play the guitar. I ski, and have proven myself to be a not so sucky skier many times. I may or may not provide stalker services when you need them. I love Kiwi's. And to prove my devotion to Kiwi's, I was given the responsibility to read a section of a book on penguin studies, and every time it said 'Penguin" I replaced it with 'Kiwi'. I have memorized 'Shia Labeouf' And am able to recite it on demand. I can drive a golf cart. I am a Minecraft God. I am one of the most skilled origami craftsmen in my town, and have impressed many with my skillz. I am the biggest Elton John Fanboy, ever, well maybe not in the history of the world, but I'm a big fan. I collect old camera's, and just today, before I typed this, I acquired an antique movie camera, to add to my collection.

I can learn to enjoy anything, no matter what it is. And am ready to deal with any crap anyone wants to push on me, every moment of the day. I've been to a rodeo, and know how to ride a horse. I have attended the oldest rodeo in Canada in fact! And it's right by the town that my great grandparents helped fund. I am one of the biggest Wings Of Fire nerds you will ever meet, and have read, and reread each book a average of five times each. And I am always ready to pre order the next book when it comes out. To show my devotion, when the first Winglets book came out, It was a Ebook special only, and since I was so devoted, I bought a Kindle just to buy, and read it. I am childish, yet mature when I need to be, and can always see the bright, and dark side of things. My sense of humor is unmatched, and I can make anyone laugh at any time. My favourite colour is green, and our national animal is a beaver. I can make Kraft Dinner.

I don't enjoy violence to a great degree, but I can when it's all in good fun. I stay up to date, and stay in time with all things new and popular. I love the colour pink. I am a magestical survivalist. I have a great influence on people, and I'm approached for many different events and situations, for a variety of subjects. I am currently employed, and know how to handle serious responsibility, and how to do many tasks and jobs that require a certain level skill, such as: Raking leaves, driving a golf cart, buy food, drink vitamin waters, dodge golf balls, collect trash, and many other recently purchased a fancy car, so if ever I am needed, I will be thought of as superior and will be looked upon with respect. I am able and ready to help and participate in any activities, especially if it will benefit others. I do play Animal jam! But I kinda suck at it. Minecraft is a great exercise of creativity, and that's why I'm so good at it! I like music. I don't do deals with serbian drug lords. Also, as I sat in that hole I mentioned earlier, I heard voices in my head that said that I was born to be the Modermellon of Jade Mountain, and that's how I discovered this forum. I also have a MLG ginger boy as my friend, who's dating Hannah, and is a bitch. But read 'The Kin Of Kings' To learn more about their abusive relationship. Poetry is another one of my talents, and I will show you an example.

Shall I Compare Thee? By, Grayson Panko

Shall I compare me to the Brody, y?

Brody is but a perfect choice, Oui oui?

For Hannah reads about death and thangs.

And Amanda is too smart for me.

Sometimes too big, cool and red his fro be.

And not too often is his fro shaved.

And every hair from hair sometimes grows grey.

From age or lacking Dewritos again.

But Brody's fro shall not fade into air.

Nor lose the red lushesness of his hair.

Nor shall the barber bragg about the fro.

When on his eternal head it grows.

So long as we can see, or stroke the fro.

So long lives brody and MLG, no?

And that is just one example!

I may be obsessed over NZ, But there is an Explanation! There is a certain series of books, that may or may not have had movies made out of them, and are based in NZ, So I am bent on visiting there. And I have bent all of my funds on a trip to NZ, And hope to arrive on Kiwi soil soon! Our school participated in a special program called 'Aviva community fund' and if we were to win, we would have the funds to build a memorial playground for two of the most inspirational people in our towns history. And to enter, you would list your cause, the size of your community, and a video entry. Our video consisted of a flash mob the appeared around a depressed individual (Me) and brought him joy by including him, something these two inspirational people did many times in their history. and then portrayed a poster bearing their pictures, and the cause that we were trying to support. In the end, we received first place in the country, and were given enough funds to construct a brand new memorial playground for the two individuals, that will continue to bring joy and happiness to the people of our community for generations to come. THERE! YOU HAPPY!? (I got bills! I got a pay! I'm gonna work work work every day!) And I am also super capable to annoy the ever living fuck out of everyone around me (Suggested by my friend…..) And so much more!

I have received many awards that demonstrate my ability to do many things, that include, but are not limited to: Academic achievement, Cross country skiing, Battle of the books, and many more! My glasses are blue, making me ever smarter, and a better candidate for best Modermellon. I can learn to enjoy any activity, and help others improve at anything. My green headphones are pretty fabulous and allow me to be ever better at everything. Domestic wolves are the cutest thing ever, and my friends and I are pooling our money to adopt one. (Not! Really want to though…..) I would be able to use communications and receive news from the second largest country in the world easily. I am also able to focus on one thing for a large period of time, making me able to work and type things quickly and easily when I need to. Canada is not a very dangerous place to live, and because of that I would never miss much time doing my duties on this forum. The largest natural occurrence that we had in the past four years, would be an earthquake so small, nobody knew it happened, so yeah…..

"Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold…." And I am one of those legends that turned to gold. JUICE! I have no prior dedication like being a mod on other forums, or participating greatly on another account, on Sites such as Fanfiction, and that would leave more time for me to focus and monitor Jade Mountain Academy. If you are a moderator, you need to be cool, and who is more cool that a guy that said 'EH'? Nobody, that's who. I am a very careful human being. I never do something unless I have a idea and a plan of how to do it, and make sure it won't affect others in a negative way, unless it is supposed to. During Info tech, I passed with the highest mark, another example of my computer skillz. Once again, I reference my honesty. Would I give pictures of my home or members of my family to people I didn't trust? No I wouldn't. And you must trust someone to give them power, and I trust everybody on the forum, and I hope they all trust me. I always come prepared, and ready for anything, making me perfect to run or oversee anything. As well, I am able to prepare for any kind of event of action taken by another person. I will not delve into more sensitive matters, due to offending anyone, and will only list the points concerning more delicate matters if asked in the comments by two or more people. And that's another quality that I possess, Respect. I respect others, events and history, I would never disgrace any place or item that has meaning that is important to someone, and will continue to respect everyone and everything around me.

"To be, or not to be? That is the question…" I am a Shakespeare freak, and love to immerse myself into any type of literature, another reason why I would be the Best Modermellon. My favourite Pokemon is of course Pikachu, another reason to trust me. I can play rugby….. And other certain sports. I can survive in many conditions, meaning that I will always return to my duties, no matter what the event. I believe in change, and will always be willing to give second chances, depending on what may have caused the problem in the first place. I have participated in many things such as Me To We, and student council, both of which gave me lots of experience in many fields such as debate, support, and how to help others in the most successful way possible. I love to help others, and it gives me a good feeling when I can make others smile. Another reason why I would make the best Moderator, is because of my nationality! You've had Moderators from New Zealand and The U.S.A But you haven't had a Canadian one yet! And who knows? Maybe I'll be successful just because I'm in Canada! Not a super valid point….. But I'm running out of ideas.

Now, we get to the very serious part. Many qualities create a perfect Moderator, good, bad, and some just unnecessary. Many ordeals have I passed through, where I've been able to remain completely functional, no matter what the conditions. Life and death are two paths, both lead to another ending, but not every ending is the best. Choices lead to the best end, right choices, even if they don't seem right at the time, in time they may prove to be valid. And my eye for perception is experienced in many ways. Emotion never clouds my vision, or alters my choices, It's tried before, but it can't. Because I can't be swayed by any force but fact and perspective, my choices will always be fair. But don't take the wrong thing away from this, I can be emotional if I choose to. Once again, respect and trust are two key points in power, power like moderator status. And to be able to grasp these two points, one must first earn them. I feel that I have earned many people's respect, and many mores trust. When one can be trusted, and respected, then that person is ready to be bestowed power, and I think, that that person is me.

I would be able to complete many jobs such as spacing out posts, editing posts if needed, stopping arguments, helping manage threads, adding ideas, keeping the RPs in motion, and many other little tasks that keep the forum running smoothly. Once again, having OCD I would be compelled to clean up anything that I see is out of place, and keep all the threads clean and orderly. (I sound like Hydra!) "Hold back the river let me look in your eyes…" Good taste in music! I am seriously out of ideas. What else is there to say? Arg! Writer's block sucks, I've just been sitting here staring at the page for an hour. I need a life, or something to occupy my time….. hmmm, like some sort of responsibility, something to do when I'm bored. I wonder if any sort of activities exist, like a manager of sorts, to keep things in order. Hmmmm, I wonder If I will ever find just the right thing….

Well, since I'm running out of ideas for why I would make the most fabulous modermellon ever, you can be glad to know that this will soon be over. I'm a fun guy! I think? I can probably scare someone off in a matter of minutes….. But that's beside the point! I always love to have fun and make sure others are happy, another reason why I would be the BEST modermellon.

And last but certainly not least, one of the most important things that anyone who wants to be respected, looked up to, listened to, and thought of as a great person needs. Everyone who ever became successful needed this one last quality that made them what they are. The most important and special one on this list, that I alone, have really grasped in a sense that nobody is history has ever really done. and that last little detail, that many overlook as an unimportant thing. As this list comes to an end, I must finish it with one of the most important points about myself, that I am, a Breadcrumb.


End file.
